Pompeii
by RiverSong26
Summary: Pyroviles aren't the only alien danger in Pompeii. The Doctor is heading there to find out, what's wrong. His wife is gone somewhere, while her younger self is doing business and maybe a little bit more with Captain Jack Harkness.
1. Borrowed Vortex Manipulator

_A/N: I don't own Doctor who or any characters in my story._

 _ **Thanks to all my followers, readers and betareader ;-)**_

Part 1: Borrowed Vortex Manipulator

The Doctor was walking around control room, thinking where he should go, when he noticed River's Vortex Manipulator lying on console.

It reminded him of the last time, when he met her. He took it, observing, thinking about her.

River. River Song. Melody Zucker. Melody Pond. From little baby to girl, from girl to baby. A baby who grew up with her parents, who don't even know. She has grown up to be a young lady. Then she went to Berlin with him and became the/a woman with these amazing blond curly locks. He loved them, her hair was so soft, warm, he wanted to bury his face in it.

He had last met her on Christmas, she had lent him her Vortex manipulator and he had forgotten to give it back to her. He was thinking about it, how they were running from that king and his red robot buddy. Yea, that was fun.

The Doctor piloted the TARDIS with a smile on his face to River's apartment. Time machine landed with a hum. He walked out, looked around. He was in his wife's bedroom. It was nice, TARDIS blue carpet, king-sized bed with silk blanket, a wardrobe in the corner and bedside tables on each side of bed. He knew this place, he loved this place.

The Doctor walked through the door to the living room. It was beautiful, River had a good sense for decorations, however she wasn't there. She should have been home by now... For a moment the Doctor was afraid, that something might has happened to her...

After walking around the empty apartment, he finally found a yellow stick-note from River.

 _Come and meet me in Pompeii._

 _Coordinates are saved in mine Vortex manipulator._

 _x_

"Oh River..." he chuckled and found the coordinates in her Vortex manipulator. He pressed buttons and travelled the cheap way to Pompeii, 79 A. D. 

He appeared on a crowded market place. The Doctor walked to some seller and asked him:  
"Hello, excuse me, what date is it today?"

"24th of July."

"Year?"

"79? Are you mad?" The seller said to the Doctor, who frowned and then turned around. He stopped. _River..._ He saw those golden curls around her beautiful face. She was chuckling, walking through the crowd of people. He smiled, staring at her. She was like a dream, he couldn't see anything else than her. When suddenly some familiar man stopped in his view. He had brown hair, typical antic clothes, just as River had. She was walking hand-in-hand with this man. When they came close, he noticed, that the man is his old friend...Harkness.

Eyes on him(?), she came and looked at some goods, which were in the stall next to him. She almost bumped into him.

"Oh sorry, mister" she said with a glance at the Doctor. He was smiling wide.

"It's alright, River" he said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" His smile suddenly faded away. This River didn't know him yet, but how? She had left him a note in her apartment, where she lived after he had borrowed her Vortex manipulator. She was teaching at the university, knew him, knew this incarnation, met this incarnation, gave him coordinates to it.

Hold on- She gave him coordinates to a place where she hasn't been yet, where she didn't know, she will go, or did she? Nah...

This had to be a younger River, even before she lent him this Vortex manipulator, so the older River knew, where he was going, that he will need her Vortex manipulator with coordinates and a sticky note... So where was the older River? Didn't matter now, he would find out when he gets back. She didn't call him here for no reason...

"Just a lucky guess, doesn't matter. And I think that you are..." he watched Jack, trying to look like he was reading minds. "...John- wait no, Jack. Yes, you are Jack"

"What?! How did you do that? Are you one of those..." whispers: "creepy and crazy…" than talking loud again: "seers?"

"No, no, I'm not. Have you got some house or place around here?" he asked.

"What?! We have but why would we take some strange old man there?" River asked. It hurt the Doctor but he didn't let it show, he needed some good place for it, so he just unsuspiciously showed them the Vortex manipulator. They smiled at each other, nodded at the Doctor and led the way. He followed behind. 

They walked down the street and finally arrived by a huge house. The Doctor looked around the main room. There was a pond with water in the middle, few statues, many plants and some doors and a fireplace. He knew these fireplaces.

He gets a flashback to what happened to him before many thousand years, for Pompeii after one month. These fireplaces where everywhere and seers could see the future because of inhaling gas from it, however they were becoming stones every time they did that.

"What happened here?" asked the Doctor.

"We live here... there isn't anything wrong." said River.

"Who are you? Where did you get that? Are you a time agent?" asked Jack and wrapped his arm around River's waist.

"Um..." the Doctor was thinking for a moment how should he answer, then said: "Yes, I am. You too? You seem to know what this thing is, so you can't be from this time and place. But you look like it. You have clothes from here, you live in normal house here. Who are you?"

"Doctor River Song" she said and held a hand out for the Doctor. He shook it with a smile on his face.

"Captain Jack Harkness." The Doctor shook his hand.

"Well, I am... I am Doctor... doctor John Sss.. I'm doctor John Simm. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, there is a great full-equipped Torian ship. There isn't much time till it will get destroyed by explosion in three hours."

"I'm sorry... But you got the wrong date. The explosion is after one month."

"What?! Oh... River... I'm sorry, I wanted to show you how to get money and... I kinda missed the date..." he said to River, than to the Doctor: "Sorry... I have no ship. It's just a prank."

"Oh Jack... Show me that ship, I would never have bought it anyway..."

"What?! Why?!" said Jack.

"Can I see it?" asked the Doctor.

"Are you a time agent?" asked Jack.

"No, I'm not. I have this thing from- from- from my wife." said Doctor, glancing at River.

"Oh... Fine... Just don't say this to anyone." said Jack and led them out of the house and towards the ship.

It was a metal sphere-looking ship. It had dirty glass window through which nothing much could be seen. The Doctor walked around and started sonicing it. Then he opened the door with his screwdriver. He poked inside. There was absolutely nothing, just an empty shell, but he smelled something weird. He walked inside, looked around, nothing. It was just his feeling. He came back outside.

"Jack! You should never sell things like this. Last time when you did-" the Doctor didn't finish the sentence because suddenly, he passed out.


	2. Illness

**_A/N: I know I haven't updated for quite a while and I wasn't really planning to because well... I'm lazy and don't have much time but this small terrible guy called TheSonOfTime made me to this. So thank him for update and if you don't like it, feel free to cut his head off._**

 _Btw SoT, just for you to know, I expect you to write a new story too and if you don't, I will rip your head off by myself. ;P_

* * *

 **Illness **

River rushed to his side.

"Mister, mister!" she knelt down; checking his breathing and heart beating. She suddenly looked up and gasped, staring at the man lying in front of her. Jack walked over to her.

"What's wrong, River? Is he breathing?" he asked. After a moment or two River nodded, not looking at Jack. "Then what has happened?"

River has finally looked at him. "Nothing. We have to get him inside and help him." she answered firmly and tried to pick the Doctor up. "Will you help me or not?"

"Sure, sorry." Captain said and helped River to carry the Doctor inside and lie him on a bed.

River took her scanner, sat down on the bed to the Doctor and scanned him. She was right, it was her husband, new incarnation. She caressed his cheek and smiled at him, then looked back at the scanner to find out, what was wrong with him.

He had Goderiamia. It was terrible illness, deadly. But almost all people from 5th or later millennium were vaccinated against that. Well the Doctor wasn't exactly from that time but he was Time Lord... and more important, how would it get to the first century Earth? It was till year 4004 AD only on planet of Torians and not even everywhere there, it got across the universe after the First great invasion of Torians because soldiers brought it everywhere with them and it killed lots of people, but after vaccine it almost disappeared. River knew that, she had doctorate from Archaeology after all and even worked at this case while studying. She had dig up few graves with people, who died because of Goderiamia.

Then she realized it- the Doctor had been in **Torian** ship right before he passed out, and Goderiamia is Torian's illness and its first symptom is falling unconscious for few hours. This illness was probably the reason, why were so many people dying here, and nobody knew why. Now she did know.

River, although she was part Time Lady, had no idea what is going to happen to the Doctor. She found on her scanner information, humans with Goderiamia are usually in unconscious for few hours, then they have little amnesia for one or two days, then terrible fever, they are weak, their skin is turning to stone...

All habitats of Pyrovillia had gotten infected by Goderiamia and they had started to be stones but they adapted to it and now all of them have it, they technically ARE rocks and lava. It's not the infective type of Goderiamia, so even if they were here, it wouldn't affect any of the people living in Pompeii. They could try as much as they want but after all the centuries, it's impossible for humans to get Pyrovillian type of Goderiamia.

Jack came back to room, where River was with the Doctor.

"Do you know, what has happened to him yet?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I did. He has Goderiamia." she answered.

"Goderiamia?! How would that get here? But since he has Vortex manipulator, he should be vaccinated against that? He doesn't look like some plebes with illness. Or is he? Did he bring Goderiamia to Pompeii?!"

"No, he hasn't-" River couldn't finish her sentence without Jack interrupting her.

"How can you know? There is no way how he could get it but bringing it here!"

"I know he hasn't. We brought it or more that ship on our backyards. I hope you are happy! I'm sure you have noticed that people are dying here from some unknown illness!" River yelled and Jack frowned.

"Why couldn't he bring it here? He is ill stranger with stolen Vortex manipulator! How can you be so sure, he hasn't brought it here?"

"Because…I know him. He isn't just some stranger, he's my husband." River said looking down at the Doctor.

"What?! You are married?! With him?! What do you see on that old man? Why didn't you tell me? Well it probably wouldn't have changed anything what has happened but you could have said!"

"There are not many people, who know, I'm married, I don't tell to almost anybody, and I have many husbands. This is the best one of them. The only one I truly love..."

"But you didn't recognize him, when we met him. Or was that lie too?"

"I didn't, but well... he has many different faces"

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure, if I should tell you but I married the Time Lord."

"What?! They aren't real, it's just mysterious specie, and if they ever existed, they are all dead by now."

"Listen to his heart beat, do scan or whatever you want. But HE has two hearts, HE is Time Lord, HE is real and He is alive...now but since the terrible illness in his body, I don't know for how long is he going to stay alive!" River shouted. Jack scanned him, looked at results and gasped.

"Oh... Wow... Fine... I believe you. But- alright. Whatever. Have- have fun with your husband and- and I will go and- and buy some...things" Jack said, walking backwards to door and shut it closed behind himself. River sighed, shook her head, smiled at her lying husband, took her diary and started to read through old adventures they had together, giving the Doctor glance sometimes.

River was at that moment reading through her last adventure with the Doctor. There were her parents and President Nixon too. It wasn't really complex though because she didn't remember everything…

The Doctor on the bed has shifted. She looked up from the blue book. He slowly opened his eyes, blinked several times, looking around.

"Hello sweetie," she said with a smile, putting book back in a drawer and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Uhm... Hello River, what- what is this place? Where are we? How did I get here?" he said confused, sitting up.

"We're in Pompeii 79 A.D." she answered softly.

"What?! But- what am I doing here? What has happened?" he asked.

"Well you came here by the Vortex manipulator and passed out."

"Really? Why did I? Why can't I remember?"

"You- you are ill, Doctor."

"Ill? No problem. So I came here, caught some human-y illness, fell unconscious and woken up with amnesia?"

"Yes."

"Why did I come here? What are YOU doing here? Haven't you said that it's 79 A.D.? It is going to explode soon, I'm sure you know."

"I have no idea why did you come here but I'm here on…business trip."

"Oh really? Are you digging up something here?"

"Not really but that doesn't matter. Problem is that you have caught deadly illness..." she said carefully. The Doctor laughed.

"There is only few illness' that can make Time Lord regenerate and very lack of them which can actually kill. Now surprise me, what illness do I have?" he asked.

"Goderiamia" she answered and the Doctor has turned pale.


	3. Plan

**Plan**

 ** _A/N: I don't own anything as always.  
_** ** _I finally managed to get to another chapter, so here it is. Ta da! I hope it is at least alright. Enjoy!_**

 _And for the ones who were last time worried about the health of TheSonOfTime. I'll just say he's stabilized and hanging on life. Fortunately he managed my conditions and seems like no read killed him so Yay!_

* * *

 _"Goderiamia" she answered and the Doctor turned pale._

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I can't have Goderiamia. We're in bloody 79AD! There is no such a thing as Goderiamia on Earth now! How did it even get here?!" the Doctor was furious.

"Keep calm, sweetie..." River said, taking his hand. "...and tell me, what does it mean? what can happen to you? Is it deadly? How can we help you?" she continued in sweet voice.

"Well it's not really deadly but... doesn't matter. I'm fine now and I will be for next month at least and once we are done here, I will take care of it myself. Don't worry about me," he stated and sat up dropping his legs down from bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly and he nodded in response. "Alright. If you need anything, just tell me."

"Sure. Well I'm going to need your help with saving this planet. If Goderiamia gets out of town, it will kill all life on Earth."

"And how are we doing it? We can't cure everyone."

"Great, we're lucky that the first short-term amnesia from shock is gone. So now we have about a week before-" the Doctor didn't manage to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Jack who had entered the room. Captain was about to back away from the room but the Doctor called him back. So Jack slowly approached him, closed the door and sat down.

"Jack, hello. I guess that you'll have to help us. I count with you."

"What?! How do you know me?" Jack asked and River arched her brow to the Doctor.

"Uhm... oh ... well... Spoilers?" the Doctor responded insecurely.

River shook her head. "Doesn't matter now. How are we going to save Earth? What's the plan?"

"Well here is the plan. First, we have to get rid of this ship. Two,-" he was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Ah! That's it! I remember this place. Pyroviles wouldn't want to take over a planet for no reason; they wanted to survive because Pyrovillia was destroyed. If I'm right, which I almost always am, their planet was destroyed by a single woman who had appeared out of nowhere, destroyed the planet just moments before it could be hit by an asteroid. According to one legend, she told Pyroviles to go to the Earth and live there.

"Oh how I always hated that woman. She just comes, destroys planet for no reason and sends aliens to Earth, who are then trying to destroy Earth. And I couldn't do anything against her and the end of their planet because it was fix point, connected with other fix point, aka an explosion of Vesuvius and blowing up Pompeii. River, you, as an archaeologist, have surely seen the paintings found after the planet died and what the last Pyroviles, if I don't count those who came to Earth, made. If you have good imagination, you will clearly see yourself there!

"If you do that, Pyroviles will come here and try to destroy Earth but they would be pretty weak with no idea what to do and how to do it. We have to give them instructions; to connect with humans living in Pompeii, earn their trust, by making them becoming perfect seers – giving someone superpowers always works. As soon as humans will trust them, Pyroviles will make them build these special marble-electronic circuits, with which they can use the energy of Vesuvius to overthrow Earth.

"But don't worry, they won't destroy Earth because, if I remember it good and I'm fairly sure I do, one of my past versions has no shoe style and has too much gel in hair, BUT! he came to here, he came to Pompeii and saved the humanity from dying by reversing the circuits and making Vesuvius explode, killing whole Pompeii, which is fix point anyway and it's worth to kill one town, for planet to live. I'm sorry for that, but it kills whole Pompeii and everyone with Goderiamia, so it won't get anywhere else! And there is nothing more we can do. See how brilliant I am!" the Doctor said quickly in one breath. River and Jack had problems to keep up with him, as he explained everything in such a high speed.

"K..." said slowly Jack, trying to take in all Doctor's words.

"So River, you'll go and destroy Pyrovillia or hide it somewhere and tell one group of the Pyroviles to go to Earth, give them exact coordinates to time 17 years to past from now." River nodded to Doctor's words. "Here, you'll need it." he handed her Vortex manipulator he borrowed from her in future. She took it and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Jack, you have your Vortex manipulator and because you brought this illness here, I'm pretty mad at you, so go and try to make it up. Go to past, 17 years back, to earth-quacking caused by falling Pyroviles, who saved themselves from River to Earth. Talk to them and give them instructions. And I don't want to hear a word from you." The Doctor gave Captain deadly glance.

"Well and since the circuits are going to be from marble I think I'm going to do some marble throbbing. I guess I will look around for some possibility. Let's get to work!" River and Jack were just nodding. The Doctor clapped his hands to wake them up from thinking.

River and Jack got up. Harkness sent River a kiss with a wink and left the room. River has just rolled her eyes.

"I hope you'll be alright, sweetie. I'll be back right after I'm done." she gave him a kiss on cheek, set coordinates and disappeared in a smoke and blue flash.

Captain walked through house, out to garden and connected the Torian ship with his Vortex manipulator, so he can take it with him. He didn't really want to do anything dangerous like this. But he wanted to show off and River was definitely worth this danger, so he slowly pushed few buttons with coordinates and travelled back 17 years, few kilometers from the town towards the mountain.

The Doctor watched River leave and then sighed, held his head and repeated to himself: "You can't forget. You can't forget. You can't forget..." The illness can't get him, definitely not so soon and he knew it. It could cause a lot of trouble. Goderiamia isn't deadly for Time Lords but loosing memory and personality wouldn't do any good...


	4. Starting a new life

**Starting a new life**

The Doctor walked around the town, looking at the passing by. He went to visit a couple of sick people. The symptoms were always were turning to stone, some people had fever, others died from heart attack. Goderiamia was doing odd things.

While visiting one house as a doctor, he could nothing but notice, that except girl with eyes on hands and stone forearm, there was as well man, who was incredible similar to the Doctor with his looks. The Time Lord could clearly see that he is ill, probably dying soon from one glance while he walked around his room with half open door.

It was rich, marble making family; dad, mother, daughter and son. They believed, the stone-skin of their daughter is blessing from the Gods, not the same illness as their father has. The Doctor left them, shaking his head, walking back to River and Jack's residence. _How did they even manage to get such a large house?_ The Doctor thought.

When the Doctor came back, River has already done her work, and now she was sitting in the living room by a fountain."Hello Sweetie, how was your walk? Where have you been? Are you ok?"

He sat down opposite to her: "Yes, yes, I'm doing great. It's nothing to worry about..." he said, although he knew, what is waiting for him, but he should be fine for the next few weeks. He has to save the Earth, then he will have time for himself. "...I looked around the town and I think I found myself a job."

"Oh? You were searching for job? Are you planning to settle down in a town that is ought to be destroyed in two weeks?" River wondered teasing him. He has never been the type to live on one spot for longer than a few days. Both very well remembered how she managed to make him stay with her for a week in her flat; he was getting pretty crazy and it was impossible to be anywhere near him.

"Well there is one man, who I can't help; there is no way how to cure him from Goderiamia and we look very much alike. He'll probably die very soon. As soon as he does, I'm going to take his place." he explained.

"Alright. But if he dies, you can't just make him wake up from dead. I mean, if he dies and then you come as if you're him, it would look like he got back from death! He's no Jesus, is he?" River complained.

"Exactly, he's not. That's the thing I need you for. You'll go there and take 'care' of him. You'll announce yourself as some old-y woman with herbs, who can cure him and as he dies, I'll switch my place with him, you'll be successful and I'll get where I want to be." Time Lord said and River nodded. "Oh yes and one more thing, you and Jack are going to make some parts of that circuit as well as other marble makers."

"Sure," was River's simple reply.

"Great. Well how was your mission? I hope you didn't really destroy it, did you?" the Doctor asked his wife wetting his hand in the water from the fountain.

"No, of course not. I hid the planet to Medusa Cascade. It should be save there. Few Pyroviles ran away, two groups I think; one to Earth but I have no idea where went the second one." River reviewed the success of her task.

"Good. Any ideas where Jack is?" asked the Doctor, not showing any concern.

"I don't know. Probably finishing his quest and taking care of the ship." River shrugged.

"Alright" the Doctor got up. "We don't have much time. That man, Caecilius he's called I think, is going to die within three hours." River stood up and walked to her bedroom. She changed to her robe, took a veil and a scarf to hide her face and so did the Doctor. He led her through Pompeii city to the house, Caecillius lived in.

"Here we are. I'll take the back entrance and wait for you in his room." the Doctor said and after River's assuring nod he left and walked down the street to the other side of the house.

River walked in, had a small talk with Metella; wife of the dying man, greeted household Gods and then went to the room of Caecilius.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But you can't be present in the room while I'm working, otherwise it won't work." she said to Metella, who accepted it and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

River gave that man a sleeping potion, so he won't have to feel himself dying. The Doctor was just being kind again. She rolled her eyes about it and waited by the man about two hours, until his heart stopped beating. Then she vaporized his dead body –why couldn't she do it sooner?! In some things she just didn't agree with her husband. Then she called the Doctor, who was hiding behind the curtain. He took down his veil and scarf, dressed properly rome-y and lied down in the bed.

River walked out of the room and before she left the residence, she called Metella and told her, that her husband is fine and there is nothing to worry about now.

Later Metella went to now-Doctor's room. He smiled at her and she sat to the end of his bed. "My dear. I'm glad you're healthy now." she told him.

The Doctor took his role very seriously and took good care of this family. He won't just let the innocent people suffer, will he? He even learned how to work with marble!

River came back to her house and not long after her, Jack arrived.

"Hello," he said and walked over to her. "Where is your husband?"

"Hi," River greeted him and explained to him everything about Doctor's new life and plan. Jack was just nodding, trying to catch all the information.

As River finished, Jack exclaimed: "But how are we going to make something with marble? I can't do that! Why are we even staying here?! I'm sure, we can just fly away. I'm not going to help some madman."

River shook her head: "Oh come on. We have to stay here with him." She was not going to leave him. Not ever.

"River, fine. But I'm doing this only for you and I'm not going to stay longer than a week. After the week, I'm leaving. I'm not going to risk to die here under the lava."

"Fine... Thank you for it. It's better than nothing." she smirked and they both got to table for their dinner.


	5. Life in Pompeii

_A/N: Hello, finally after a while I'm publishing a new chapter. It's not very exciting but important.  
_

* * *

 _And You, you better get healthy soon or I'll come and make you healthy in a moment but trust me, you won't like it._

* * *

 **Life in Pompeii**

Next week was ordinary for all three of our heroes with few earthquakes caused by Vesuvius. The Doctor was living with his new family, vising River and Jack from time to time. The marble part of puzzle was ready almost a week before the due date.

Jack and River lived in their residence, River keeping an eye on the Doctor almost whole day. She was saying that it was because of the illness and to be sure that nothing happens to him, which was true, but she had other reasons, jealousy. But of course, she would never admit it to herself or any other people.

Jack bought the marble thing already done from one of the marble makers. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. He was still flirting and trying to get River; without success. The Doctor got mad at him because he didn't only drag the ship with illness there, he even took it back with him 17 years to the mountain, where the virus begun, so seers got the illness a lot sooner than the Doctor assumed.

It was time for Jack to leave back to his times. He tried to convince River many times to go with him but she refused and decided to stay with the Doctor. Even the Doctor - trying to protect her- told her to go with Jack. After lots of quarells ad discusions, they made a compromise and River will leave three days before the explosion; 20th August.

It has been a week since the Doctor got himself a place, when Lucius Petrus Dextrus came to Jack's house for the ready marble piece. Jack gave it to him with glory and happiness; he could finally go home. River tried to talk him into staying longer but he refused and as soon as the main-town-seer left, Jack said his goodbye to River, gave her a kiss -not bothering about her husband- pushed a few buttons on his Vortex manipulator and left.

It didn't take long and 20th August was there, earthquakes striking more often and often, and the Doctor slowly loosing his memory. He knew, he had to do something or he won't be able to remember anything about his Time Lord life but he didn't want to bother River, still hiding it from her.

River didn't want to leave him. He was visiting her and the day of her departure came. "Oh Sweetie, I can't leave now. I'm an Archaeologist and the final day of Pompeii is in three days!"

"Exactly River and as a good Archaeologist, you know that everyone here will die, so you'll now leave to not harm yourself." he took her hand.

"And what about you? If I leave now with your Vortex manipulator, you won't have a way how to come back, so you'll die here. Even if you escape from Pompeii, you'll be trapped in antient Rome! And what here? Plus you have that illness! You said that you were going to be fine for a month and then? You have to cure, heal, do something. I can't leave you here like this!"

"Keep calm, River. Don't worry about me. My past self will come here and take me away, so I won't die. Just go and look froward to our next adventures and you don't have to worry about anything. Goderiamia isn't deadly for Time Lords, I won't even regenerate! I'll be fine. And as soon as I'm out of here, I'll cure myself and be super fine. You know, I'm good at not dying..." he winked. "...Plus people can't get the illness from me. Time Lords can't infect anyone with it, we just hold it inside. It's evolution and protection to not have any huge epidemy, it's from times of the last epidemy, that killed almost 90% of Gallifreyans..." as he talked, he fixed his eyes with River and started pushing buttons on her Vortex manipulator.

"Goodbye River and don't worry." he said with a smile. River was shocked, thinking for a moment what he meant, when suddenly he pressed the last button and River disappeared in a pile of smoke and blue flash.

The Doctor sighed. His memory was getting worse and worse with every hour but he had to stay here till the very end. He already saw himself do it, so he couldn't do otherwise. The rebelious Time Lord didn't expect himself to start forgetting this fast. He really thought it would take a month at least, not a week and a half. At least his memories to this place were still alive. Things that has happened after he got ill, were in his mind perfectly and nothing was happening to it. And nothing will, he knew that...

He shook his head and headed back home. Then he collapsed on his bed and feel asleep.

Next day was normal for him, he woke up, had breakfast, some work on marble, then lunch, he went to a marketplace in the afternoon, when he came back, dinner was already waiting for him and right after it he went asleep. He needed to get some sleep because tomorrow was an important day. Lucius Dextrus is about to come as well as Doctor's past self, sad thing, that he couldn't remember anymore how his past self looked like.

22nd August; earthquakes were more often and often, it was only one day before Vesuvius was to explode.

The Doctor was walking down the marketplace, when he saw the blue wooden box standing there. It was reminding him of something. It was magnificent. P _robably some cool modern art that could definitely get everyone's attention, Lucius Dextrus would certainly love it,_ he thought.

The seller wanted 15 sesterces for it, quite a lot. It had to be a modern art, what else costs so much? But he was rich, so he bought it and brought it home. As he did so, he finally remember. "TARDIS" he gasped. He ran in. It was bigger on the inside. It was his loving ship. He ran around the console and used the last things he remembered from his Time Lord life to shield Pompeii, to be sure that Goderiamia wouldn't stand a chance to get away.

As soon as he stepped out of the TARDIS, the last of his old memories faded away...

 _ **IMPORTANT:** **This is where the** **episode**_ **"Fires of Pomepeii"** **takes** _ **place. I recommend watching it but if you remember, it's not necessary. Just keep this in mind to not wonder why there's a part of the story missing.**_


End file.
